Drabbles N' Things
by MaryLilaWest
Summary: A collection of random stories/drabbles/oneshots. It's really just a bunch of the random crazy ideas bouncing around in my head. A bit of every pairing under the sun will probably eventually be found here. Also now have some The Last Guardian drabbles!
1. Star Light, Star Bright

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. If I did, I would be the happiest girl in the world. **

* * *

Holly sped through the skies, enjoying the scent of above-ground air. The pollutants were especially strong tonight, but the air still smelled nice. At least it wasn't the under-ground recycled variety. Holly looked at the sky above her head. Oh, how she missed the sight of the sky at night. Then she frowned. The moon was glowing, full and splendid, in the dark sky, but there were no stars. After a bit of intense searching, she spotted one to the south. Very small, and glimmering only faintly. Holly scowled. Only one star was able to fight through the mud men's pollution and blinding city lights? Holly sighed, then smiled at the star.

"Good luck little one. You'll need it."

* * *

**Yay! Moi first drabble! Whaddya think? Review, please? More to come!**


	2. Holly's Lies

**Disclaimer:Honestly, do you really think I, a sad little fangirl with no writing talent, own Artemis Fowl? If you said yes, you are wrong. **

_She had told herself she wouldn't come..._

But she couldn't stay away. Ever since Foaly had told her, nonchalantly, trying to inform her about the dreaded news without crushing her, she had been dreading this day. Refusing to come. But now, she couldn't help it. She needed the closure, needed to know this was real. That he was really gone, unattainable.

And now she was regretting it as she saw the lovely bride being led down the aisle. Not blushing, no. The girl would never show enough emotion to be a blushing bride. Holly averted her eyes from the blonde curls as her pale hand was placed in another, even paler one.

_She had told herself she wouldn't cry..._

But she couldn't help it. Just looking at the beautiful, raven haired man kissing _her_... She fought to suppress the racking, violent sobs. She managed to reduce the sobs to steady, salty tears. She hoped no one looked over and glanced the drops apparently materializing from nowhere.

But someone did see. When the man broke away from his new bride, his eyes skimmed over the area where she was standing, then did a double take. Spotted. She looked into his eyes and detected a strange emotion. Could it be...desire? Regret? No, she thought. It was merely pity. He pitied her. The elf was so disgusted at his pity that she flew from sight, trying to ignore the cheerful clapping around her and wiping away her ridiculous tears.

_She had told herself she didn't love him..._

But in the end, it was just another lie.

**Review and get a lollipop! Even if Artemis doesn't like them. **


	3. The Thief

**Disclaimer: I own Artemis Fowl (In my dizziest daydreams)!**

Beckett carefully snuck to the man's bed. He had to be careful, sneaky. If he was caught, the results could be disastrous. He reached out slowly...slowly....He carefully lifted the pillow and took the key from under it.._ Yes!_ He thought internally. He then exited the room, and made his way down the stairs, treading lightly, so as not to cause squeaks. The house was old, but also large and beautiful. A wealthy family obviously owned it. Then, Beckett was at the door to the room. The room that contained his prized, sought after treasure. He slid the key carefully into the lock, and opened the door ever so carefully. Beckett's eyes slid quickly around the room in search of his prize. He located it, and snuck up to its location, reaching a hand out to grab the handle. He froze, detecting misgivings. Artemis would be ashamed. He had spent his childhood thieving, and was able to become a good person. Artemis had hoped Beckett would stay out of trouble. He would certainly not appreciate this little venture. Becket then shrugged, and pulled the small handle. Jackpot. He reached in, and grabbed his treasure.

"Beckett!", cried Artemis's voice. Beckett groaned and had his carefully acquired espresso and treacle yanked away from him. _No sweets tonight_, he sulked.

* * *

**Mwahaha, silly Beckett. Him and Myles make me giggle!**


	4. Mulch

**Try to figure out what the object is before you reach the end. I bet you can. Oh, and I don't own Artemis Fowl. Although that would be just lovely. **

* * *

"Ugh, Mulch! What did you go and do that for!?"

"Sorry, Arty boy, but really, you should be apologizing to me. I mean, that caused me great pain! You told me to meet you in the basement for some important news, and I did! It was an accident that I was off a little..." Artemis just rolled his eyes, and wrinkled his nose as he continued searching through the pile of dwarf recyclings. Mulch had swallowed (along with part of Artemis, but he spit him out) the very important object Artemis had been holding. After convulsions by Mulch, and the squeezing of a certain toe joint, the object had come out.

Now, Mulch apparently needed to relax, and Artemis was forced to search through dwarf unpleasantries by himself.

"Look, mud-boy. I'm sorry, but I'm really sure Holly wont mind..." Artemis just scowled.

"Mulch, I don't think Holly will appreciate an engagement ring that's been through your intestines."

* * *

**Hmmm....I really don't like this one, although the idea popped into my head, and begged to be written. Like I said: A bunch of the random crazy ideas bouncing around in my head. REVIEW! And get a um... hug?**


	5. In Memoriam

**No, I do not own Artemis Fowl, and yes, I did steal the title from a certain chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, which I do not own either.**

* * *

Her death was a major emotional blow. Completely unexpected. Artemis couldn't remember ever feeling worse pain. For the past week, an almost steady stream of tears had been falling from his mismatched eyes, even when he slept. And nothing could stop them. With her warmth gone, his icy shell had returned, always emotionless, unable to really face the facts, and only his tears gave away that there was anything wrong with Artemis Fowl the second. He had to stay strong, he reminded himself. For his mother, father, young brothers. And so he had. But he was empty, unfocused. The only thoughts that ever ran through his head were _She's gone. She's gone, dead. Damn Opal, damn the wretched pixie to Hell. _

True emotion, and not the dead, numbness only came to Artemis when Butler mentioned her burial.

"We could bury her here, Artemis. She could have a beautiful grave, and you could visit her whenever you'd like..."

"No," snapped the raven haired man, "No, she will not be buried here Butler." He knew he couldn't handle seeing her grave every day, being reminded of her once bright flame that was now extinguished. But she couldn't be returned to the People either. Then she would be _too _far away. It would be too difficult to reach her there, if he ever did want to mourn over her. Then a thought struck him. The odd irony would be perfect, to commemorate their love eternally.

"No," Artemis said for the third time, "I want her buried in Stockholm."

* * *

**Stockholm Syndrome. Don't know what it is? Look it up. It's pretty odd. And yes, I know this one is a bit long, but I enjoy not adhering to the 100-word rule. **


	6. The Emperor

**I don't own Artemis Fowl. If I did, the books would be awful and have crazy pairings like this that everyone would hate.**

* * *

Opal had a new obsession. Now it wasn't power, or magic, or wealth. It was something purer, yet infinitely stronger, more intoxicating.

He was beautiful. Not nearly as beautiful as her, of course, but his face was perfectly angled, the way his dark hair clashed with his pale skin made him sublime. His mismatched eyes were hypnotizing, mysterious.

He was intelligent. Not nearly as intelligent as her, of course, but who was? Plus, he was a mudman. Mudmen lacked the brain functions to have true genius. But still, no one else could hold an intelligent conversation with her, save that wretch, Foaly.

He made her feel close to sane. Not nearly as sane as she once was,of course, but when she looked at his face, it was almost as if something was keeping her grounded, keeping her mind from floating away from her, always tantalizingly out of reach.

Yet, although she felt more sane, she felt infinitely more crazy in a sort of happy, obsessed way. She wanted him more than she ever wanted anything in her life. More than her truffles, more than riches, more than that lemur, Jayjay. But she could not have him, and this infuriated the deranged pixie. His heart was open only to the holder of the key, and that was a certain red-haired elf. But, Opal _needed_ him. Months of planning led her to the perfect set-up, and killing the girl wasn't so hard.

Now she knew, in her convoluted, needy thoughts, he would come crawling to her. He had too. The single-minded pixie just knew he would want her. She was perfect. She _needed _him, and saw no other option. For when Opal became Empress, she needed the perfect Emperor, and Artemis Fowl would make the perfect Emperor indeed.

* * *

**It's long. I know. Anyway, I am an AH shipper myself, and I also like the Vinyaya/Root, Butler/Holly pairings (Just so you guys know) but i am planning to write a drabble for every single pairing under the sun. Canon or fanon, impossible or obvious, disgusting or sweet. This is the start of my every pairing in the universe journey: Opal/Artemis. I kinda like this ship in a weird, crazy way. **


	7. Aurum Est Potestas

**Why do I always have to tell you guys I don't own Artemis Fowl. Isn't it obvious?**

* * *

He had felt the madness setting in for some time now. Ever since her death, Artemis had felt the darkness buzzing ever closer to his mind, slowly unraveling the great intellect he had once possessed. He needed something, _someone _to fill the void. Appease the madness. Her rejection just made the insanity so much worse.

Still, the disturbing event shocked everyone when it finally happened. It was Butler who discovered him in the basement, where Artemis had once held his first love.

Artemis was sitting on the cement floor of the basement. In a pool of her blood. Next to the still corpse that was her body. The ruby dagger in his left hand gave it all away, as well as the golden, curling locks of her hair he had sliced from her scalp. He was fondling the summer hair, smelling it and rubbing its sheen against his pale cheek. His whisper, when it came, was truly that of a madman,

"Aurum Est Potestas."

* * *

**Yes, a slightly more macabre story on my part. The idea of Artemis slipping over the edge is always so tempting. It always seems so likely for a genius of his caliber. Plus, Minerva got to die. Isn't that fun?!?! Artemis's obsession with gold reminded me of the gold color of little Miss Mary Sue's hair, and this gruesome story was born. This was not necessarily supposed to be my A/M fic, but it can be. So far, these are the pairings I have ideas for: Root/Vinyaya, Juliet/Holly, Butler/Holly, Butler/Artemis, Opal/Minerva, and Holly/Root. I don't really have any fabulicious ideas for anyone else. Suggestions? *mesmerizes you* REVIEW!!!**


	8. The Sweetest Poison

**Guys, please get it through your skulls that I don't own Artemis Fowl. No offense.**

* * *

"Look, Artemis," Holly whispered shyly, pointing to the small green and white object hanging above them, "Mistletoe." Artemis glanced at it, then stared into Holly's mismatched eyes.

"I'm not too fond of mistletoe," he explained, "It's parasitic, and poisonous as well. It is really an awfully horrid plant to be such a large part of this beautiful holiday. Still, it is symbolic..." Artemis gathered Holly's small frame in his arms, and kissed her, very gently, and very sweetly. "Hmmm..." he smirked as he pulled away, "As Yuletide plants go, I think I prefer holly."

* * *

**Omigosh, this cheesy little thing is exactly one hundred words. And, it's punny. Yeah, you wish you were that cool. :D**


	9. My Life, My Heart

**Hello, I am a 14 year old girl named Lila. Not a 43 year old man named Eoin. Think about that, my friends. **

**

* * *

**

You're gone from me now. We used to be so close, but I doubt you remember. I was really your only friend, back so long ago. Only four years difference, we got along beautifully. Thick as thieves. Then we grew distant, as you realized I was just "the help". Still friends, of course, still family. But I was just a Butler, so I was just your butler. You aged, still treating me kindly, like a sister, but I always had to listen to you. You knew you could control me, and I think that's what made the difference. You could never be mine, but I was forced to be yours.

Still, I watched you grow, watched you mature. I fell in love with you. Ha, I'm in love with you! Artemis, do you know that? I doubt it. To you, I'm just a sister. A friend. Then Holly came along. And she made things even worse. With her, you didn't even see me. You glance passed me and focus your devotion, your lovely, strange mismatched eyes on her, and her alone. Now, I truly am just your bodyguard. Nothing more.

I hoped being made your full time servant (Dom was getting far too tired, far too weak) would pull us together again. But no. I am just always there, always taken for granted. You hardly even need protection any more, as you spend your days with her, in love with her. I cry almost every night, hearing you two in your room upstairs. I'm ashamed to admit it, a bodyguard should never show weakness, but underneath all the brawn, I'm really just a lovesick girl. And, although I know you think I'm just your protection, although I know you will never look at me the way you look at her... Artemis, my dearest friend, my only love, I will always protect you with all my life, and all my heart.

* * *

**This is my Artemis/Juliet drabble. Aw, I always feel so bad for poor Juliet, considering Mr. Colfer just kinda forgot about her after the third book, save one line about her in The Lost Colony. So, here is a sappy story about our favorite blonde bodyguard. I really like that last little "My life, my heart" line. Cheesy things like that really get to me. **


	10. All I Want

**I do not own Artemis Fowl. I would be rich and living in Ireland if I did. **

* * *

You're a liar, a cheater, a demon, a crook.

You steal, you hurt, you fight, you kill.

You've raged, destroyed, you've sinned, and worse

I know all these things,

Yet all I seem to want,

Is your lips against mine.

* * *

**Hm. A poem that doesn't rhyme. Is there no end to my talent? Anyway, the "you" in this poem is Artemis, but I suppose you can make the speaker whoever you want. I had Holly in mind when I wrote it. *sniffle* I only have one review? *falls onto knees and weeps* Please, please, PLEASE review? I don't care if you tell me that these are the worst garbage you have ever read, I just need some constructive criticism or comments. Please guys? It will take all of a minute of your time. Thanks! :D**


	11. Familier

_I know it's been forever since I updated, but no one would spare me any reviews, and it made me sad. Anyway, I hope anyone who reads enjoys! I don't own Artemis Fowl, of course._

* * *

Holly knew that she should hate her. _Loathe_ her. It was because of the girl that he was dead, that his mismatched eyes would never gaze into Holly's again. The girl's actions had led to his loss.

And she had been the one keeping them apart. He had always loved _her_, never Holly. Only she was able to touch him, feel him, run her fingers through his raven hair, while Holly was left with nothing. Her love unrequited. Her heart belonging to a man who kept it gathering dust on a forgotten shelf.

Holly knew that she should hate her.

_Yet she was so familar..._

Her eyes were the same color. The same precise shade as the eye that was his own. They had the same intelligent, cool, calculated stare. One look told Holly that she knew more than Holly could ever hope to learn. Just like his.

_So familiar..._

Her skin was soft, creamy, pale. She hardly ever ventured into the sunlight, preferring the electric glow of a computer screen. The skin looked as if it long to be felt. Called out to be touched. Holly heard its cries. Just like his.

_So familiar..._

Their minds were one. Her brain's capacity was now unmatched; its predecessor having left the ranks of the living. Her cold demeanor was so like him. Her intellect ran in circles that Holly was unable to follow, yet Holly _longed _to. For she could sense the spark of warmth lying underneath the layers of cruelty and frigid ice. Just like his.

And when Holly's anger had been subdued, when the last of her tears had been spent, Holly felt lost. With no one else to turn to, Holly found herself running toward familiar arms.

* * *

_Hmmmm.... before I wrote this, I thought that the sort of odd ship would be obvious to the reader... then I realized that there were sort of two people this could be referring to. Anyway, I still feel the ship is blatantly obvious. As much as I hate the girl, I had never read a fic centered around this particular pairing before, and felt that it needed to be done. R&R! (P.S. If you really can't figure out the ship, the language the title is in should give you a clue)_


	12. Rise and Fall

_Yay! I got a couple more reviews! *hugs reviewers* I was so happy, that I wrote this drabble almost immediately. Do you really think I own Artemis Fowl?_

* * *

Butler felt his eyes close, his soul slowly drift away as he hoped Artemis could defend himself from the rampaging lobsters. He whispered his name to his charge before he was much too far gone to say anything at all. Then, he was away, his body slowly drifting toward the foot of an immense, shining white staircase. A gold-wrought gate rested at its pinnacle.

"It's real," Butler thought, "Heaven is real." With the empowering thought, he placed one foot, then another upon the satisfyingly solid stairs. He began to ascend. It was on the thirteenth stair that it happened.

As Butler placed one bare foot upon the step, the marble began to crumble. The entire staircase was collapsing, plunging into a deep, black abyss that led to God (or rather, Satan) knows where. Butler barely managed to grab onto the fourteenth stair above him before he too was cast far below.

"_Too many lives, Domovoi, you've taken too many lives to go Up._" rang a deep, disembodied, snake-like voice.

"No!" cried Butler, "What about all the people and fairies I've saved? What about the wars I've helped prevent?" The voice just cackled.

_"Nothing to atone for your sins, Domovoi!_" And then Butler was falling, falling away into the pit for what seemed like an eternity...

...And landed upon a warm, soft surface. He was home. He opened his tired, weak eyelids, and as he looked upon Artemis's sleeping face, he tried very hard not to cry.

* * *

_I know this one's a little long, but that's because I was originally planning to write a full-blown fanfiction with this as the prologue. Then I realized I was much too lazy and slow to write a whole, long fanfic. But, I still really like the idea, so if I get enough interest, maybe I'll write a whole real fic, and not just drabbles. ANYWAY, why is Butler going to cry? Well, I guess it's up for interpretation, but if you REALLY want my view, then leave a review and ask! R&R! Thanks guys! :D_


	13. Seasons Change

_I don't own Artemis Fowl. I do, however, own my ideas so don't copy them, please. _

* * *

The year began with winter.

Cold raged throughout the land, freezing life, preventing joy. Nothing good happened that winter.

Fall arrived next, slowly and hesitantly.

Small tendrils of warmth crept into the land, warming hearts, and bringing good feeling.

A happy spring forced its way into the world.

The land was plentiful. Joy was abundant, and it felt as though nothing could ruin these good times.

Then winter struck again.

The cold and death raged, destroying any thoughts of happiness.

And fall broke through at last

It was familiar, and easy to get back to. The warmth was here again.

Then spring returned.

Full and plentiful, it came. Although tinged with a bit of the winter chill, these were the best times anyone had experienced.

And then summer came at last.

* * *

_Wow, I am incredibly disappointed with this one. I had this fantabulous beautiful metaphoric idea, and it just didn't come out right. I couldn't make the words obey me, and now this is all crappy. Anyway, this is a metaphor for a certain couple (And my favorite). Notice that before the summer one, there are six seasons. Also note that there are six Artemis Fowl books. Think on that, my dearies. R&R!!!_


	14. Magic is Might

_Wow, I come back after a sick and busy week to start updating again, and I find like a million more little drabble compilations like mine. I guess it's starting to be a trend. Anyway, I don't own Artemis Fowl. I would be busy writing the seventh book, not wasting my time on here if I did. _

* * *

Excitement bubbled dangerously in Artemis's chest as he clutched the small object in his hand.

_This has to work, this __**has **__to work!_ Or, at least he desperately hoped it would._ It __**has**__ to!_ he insisted again. For he had felt the new channels opening in his mind, felt the new thoughts coursing through his brain. Just because it was gone, doesn't mean he couldn't replenish it. Humans had had it once, why couldn't they get it again?

Artemis bent down upon the soft Earth, heart pounding. As he buried his acorn, blue sparks danced upon his fingertips.

Artemis smiled.

* * *

_One hundred words exactly baby. Anyway, thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews everyone! I really appreciate it! Care to spare some more?_

_P.S., yes, I do enjoy stealing chapter titles from Harry Potter novels. I don't own those, either. _


	15. Pandora

_Eep! I would absolutely love to thank all my reviewers, particularly MajorSamanthaCarter and nekodreamstealer. I appreciate your reviews so very much! I don't own Arty of course, luvs. _

* * *

_Pandora's Box_... Juliet thought suddenly. For she was Juliet's box. Her box. Her temptation.

She wanted her more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. She was everything Juliet could ever hope for: Beautiful, fiery, energetic, happy... She was perfect and wonderful and ever so _tempting..._

But she could not have her. The thought made Juliet want to cry out in anguish, but there was no way they could ever be one. For if Juliet opened her box and gave in, pain, hatred, and suffering would crash in from all sides. Not only faeries, but the ignorant humans as well would oppose their love with every bit of strength they had.

And Juliet wallowed in her misery. She resisted the temptation to break the lock and open her box, because she could not let a whole world's worth of ugliness spill from its depths. Only one thought gave Juliet strength.

She smiled as she knew that there would always be hope.

* * *

_*eyetwitch* Another one I had to positively beat over the head to get the words to work for me. I've been working on this particular drabble for the longest time, writing and re-writing, erasing and editing. Finally I am semi-happy with it, but I still think it could be better. H/J, and if you haven't read the Greek myth __Pandora's Box, __I may just have to hit you over the head with an encyclopedia or something. Wow, I'm feeling very violent today, eh?_


	16. The Kiss

_I don't own Artemis Fowl, my luvvies._

* * *

Artemis could feel it. In that small breath of time and space he could feel the universe rejoicing. All the happiness and bliss were coming together and spinning a glorious web of perfection. He knew the moment was perfect: perhaps the first perfect second in history. The scene was _amazing_ and _**happy**_ and _**good**_, and nothing could possibly ever ruin it for all eternity...

And then she pulled away.

* * *

_Oh yes, Page 138, from Arty's POV. Anyone who doesn't know what page 138 means won't care about this drabble anyway. Review, please! :D :D :D_


	17. Tempus Fugit

_I had a sudden stroke of inspiration, and churned out four new drabbles today! I'm publishing this today, one tomorrow, then the other two on Valentine's Day! I don't own Artemis, of course._

* * *

The children hadn't visited their father in several years. They had meant to, of course, but they had never been able to find the time. Now, they felt that their schedules were open enough to finally make a trip up. Holly had warned them not to; she said it wasn't a good idea, and that they wouldn't like what they saw. The son and daughter simply rolled their eyes at Mother and, laughing, boarded a shuttle to the surface.

As soon as the children smelled the first whiff of surface air, they strapped on a pair of wings. Over green field and green hill they flew, enjoying the experience immensely, and wondering why they had not come sooner. The gargantuan mansion soon came into view, and the son and daughter touched down, walking towards its elaborate door.

The black haired girl knocked nervously, wondering what their father would say after his children being gone for so long. After a bit of foot-tapping, a silver-haired man opened the door. His lined face broke out into a smile, and he took the girl in his arms.

"Rosemary!" he exclaimed, the joy emanating in his voice. "Julius!" he cried, also embracing the fiery-haired boy.

"Hello!" said the girl, Rosemary, with a timid smile, "Well, it's very nice to see you, Grandpa Timmy, but do you happen to know where Father is?" The silver-haired man's grip loosened, his face suddenly falling, unable to stop the steady flow of tears that escaped his mismatched eyes.

* * *

_Erm, I really kind of desperately hope you understand this. Anyway, cookies to anyone who knows what "Tempus Fugit" means! Review, please! :D_


	18. Little Miss Muffet

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Artemis Fowl series or any characters or ideas mentioned therein. I am not Eoin Colfer, and this is written purely as a form of entertainment, and is not meant to create a profit of any kind, or to be published in any way. (Yes, I am feeling quite formal today)_

* * *

The spider lured her in. He called to her with pretty trinkets, their beauty glimmering even against the sheen of his web. He whispered wonderful words to her, promises of happiness and fortune and fame.

She never had a chance.

As she flew toward her tempting predator, she could barely feel the shining silk wrapping around her. She was having much too fun; she was too much in love to even notice it. And when she did finally start to feel her bounds, she tried to ignore it. For her lover would never capture her; he would never do anything at all to hurt her.

There came a point when she could ignore it no longer. She looked upon the suddenly menacing, sleeping face of the spider, and felt the bounds of love constrict about her chest.

She had never felt more trapped.

* * *

_Hmmm...I thought you guys could get along fine with Tempus Fugit, but a lot of people seemed confused. Therefore, this one DEFINETLY needs an explanation. This one is about Angeline. The spider is Artemis I, and she honestly does love him. This just takes place before he gets lost, and she's worrying whether or not his criminal personality is the best thing for her. She feels trapped in his web of lies and misdeeds, but still loves him with all her heart, and doesn't know what to do. So, there you go. How bad was it? Please review!_


	19. Eifersucht

_The title is in German! Translate it if you don't fully understand he drabble. I don't own Arty (*cry*), Holly (*weep*), or Minerva (Thank God)_

* * *

Holly hated this holiday. Hated it. Nothing made her more miserable than the hearts and the cards and the fluffy pink and red decorations. When people often heard this, they gave her a shocked stare.

"But Cupid was your grandpa!" they insist, "Surely you must have some inclination towards the holiday he symbolizes." But they were wrong. Holly would quite love to have somebody, _anybody _other than Cupid be her grandfather.

This year, Holly was sitting and sulking in a remote chair at Fowl Manor. She watched with narrowed eyes as he presented the French girl with a single red rose.

Holly scowled at the decorations around her, and thought that the red hearts would be much better suited in green.

* * *

_Happy Valentine's Day_


	20. Saint Valentine

_Yeah, I totally own Artemis Fowl. PSYCH!!!!!_

* * *

Holly walked up to Artemis with a wry little smile on her face. She pulled a box of chocolates from behind her back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Arty!" she said, beaming. Artemis regarded the chocolates with an unfathomable expression, but did not take them from her.

"You know, I really dislike Valentine's Day," he informed Holly, whose face fell. "It's a ridiculous tradition. They've twisted the name of a saint and made it into a profit-centric holiday. Companies raise the prices on red and pink objects to ridiculous prices, and know that the dollars will come pouring in." Holly narrowed her eyes.

"Well fine then!" she exclaimed, throwing the candy to the ground, "I wanted to show how much I loved you, but I guess if you can't appreciate it..." Artemis furrowed his pale brow, and subsequently produced a large bouquet of the reddest roses from behind his own back. Holly's eyes lit up.

"I suppose any day I'm with you is worth celebrating," said Artemis with a self-satisfied smile.

* * *

_*hysterical laughter* I could never leave you guys with that last miserable little drabble. How could I possibly let Valentine's Day pass by without celebrating the glory that is the Holly/Artemis ship?_


	21. Narcissus

_Woah, it's been a few days since I updated. I'm SUPER busy, guys, and I might not be able to update as often as I've been doing. Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Arty._

* * *

Opal gently stroked the cheek of her captive and gave a gentle sigh of pleasure. The prisoner was exquisite.

Her cheekbones were high, the planes of her face almost surreally gorgeous and exotic. Her long, dark hair perfectly framed the paper-white and creamy face. She had thick, black eyelashes that framed closed eyes, and Opal desperately wished they were open. She was quite sure the woman's eyes would shine with beauty.

Opal had a sudden longing to touch the captive's blood-red lips, and managed to tear her eyes away from her angel.

"Am I really that beautiful?" Asked Opal, repeating a question she had asked so many years ago. Mervall merely gave a curt nod, forced a smile, and looked away. He was still upset over the troubles they had had to go through to retrieve the girl. Yes, breaking her out of the prison had been difficult, but in the end it had been worth it. For as Opal looked upon her own sleeping face, she knew that she had never truly felt love.

* * *

_Um, you're going to have to play along here and pretend that past Opal brought past Merv and Scant with her in TTP. ANYWAY, as much as I hate Opal, I find her to be a strangely intriguing character, and I plan to write several drabbles, if not a fancy schmancy long fic about her. If you don't get the title, I must repeat my threat of beating you over the head with an encyclopedia. Or maybe a book on Greek mythology, which I am positively fascinated by. Anyway, review or face BOTH Opals' wrath! *evil laughter in background* TEEHEE!_


	22. And Echo

_I don't own Artemis Fowl, or any characters therein, although I'm quite happy to let Eoin Colfer keep Minerva_

* * *

Nothing could open him up. Nothing, nothing, nothing. No matter how hard she tried him, and pushed him, and _loved_ him, he remained the same stoically silent character. Never smiling. Never speaking unless directly spoken to. Sure, he returned her kisses. Yes, he made love to her when she wanted, but there was no joy. No passion. She thought she knew why.

Minerva remembered the days when _she_ was alive. Before she was killed. It hurt to recall her, but when Minerva wondered desperately why Artemis was the way he was, she had no choice but to resort to these memories. She remembered his face. The smile on his perfect features. The joy that seemed to radiate from him. Every time he was with _her_. Then she looked upon Artemis's face now, miserable even in sleep, and she knew her love was merely an echo.

* * *

_And Echo, to complete the title of the myth Echo and Narcissus. I originally intended this one to come first, so it would be Echo and Narcissus in order, but now it's Narcissus and Echo, because a drabble about Opal seemed a lot more interesting to write than one about Minerva. ANYWAY, I now present a story about Minerva *cough* DIE *cough* that does not involve her being brutally murdered. _


	23. Proud of Your Girl

_Sorry guys, I haven't updated in ages! But you know, Fanfiction was down, and then my internet was down, and it just hasn't been a good week. I hope you enjoy this! I don't own Artemis Fowl or any characters mentioned within the series's pages. _

* * *

Minerva always ran to the words. She always crawled to the numbers. Whenever her cheek stung and her skin had gone from creamy to splotched with purple and black and blue, she embraced the safe covers of a book, or scratched the complex mathematical equations in one of her many notebooks. Anything to distract her. To teach her. To _learn._

He hit her often. Many nights he staggered drunkenly into the house, intoxicated beyond the point of comprehension, and angry. Terribly angry. Harsh words came riding roughly upon his reeking breath as he slapped her.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid girl!" he screamed at his seven-year-old daughter, "Your fault...all your fault... She's dead..and the company..." Minerva simply took the hurt, absorbing his unkind words and leaking salty tears. When her punishment at last ended, she would walk gingerly to her room, and pull out the latest novel she was reading, her tears dripping upon its scarlet cover. _Stupid girl...stupid girl... _the words echoed in the young child's head. Her father had said them. She took the words as absolute truth.

She wallowed in her father's sentence, and she felt ashamed and inadequate. A few words escaped the girls lips in little more than a whisper,

"Je te ferai le pere fier." And she read.

* * *

_This might not make as much sense or be as powerful if you don't translate that French sentence at the end. Anyway, this was done as an exercise to maybe hate Minerva a little less, considering I've sorta been on a Minerva-hatred high for a while now. It was pretty much a failed experiment. _


	24. On Top of The World

_I don't own Artemis Fowl. And I thank a prompt generating site whose name I do not remember for this prompt "You are on top of the world". This is from Arty's POV._

* * *

I am on top of the world.

Below me, people smile. They wave and clap and cheer me on. My inventions have helped them, calmed them, and saved them. My genius has solved problems and fixed the things that no one thought could be fixed. And the money. Oh, the _money_. It pours in from every direction. It flows in with the cheers and the thanks. It it silver and green and_ gold _and every other color visible to the human eye_..._

I am on top of the world.

And I find that I would much rather be underneath it.

* * *

_...do you get it?_

_P.S. Another 100 words exactly. _


	25. Pedant

_I wish I owned Artemis Fowl. How I wish._

* * *

She loved books.

It was as if she literally devoured them. Artemis noticed the few times when her nose was not buried in ink and letters, she seemed twitchy. Nervous. Her foot would tap and her brow would wrinkle, and while others wondered what was wrong with the pretty girl, Artemis knew. She was simply _hungry._

And so she ate. She ate and _devoured_ the information. The words slowly revolved in her brain, then shot to all parts of her body, nourishing and sustaining her. She relied on the knowledge above all else and counted on them as her lifeline. Escaping into the letters was the only thing that kept her going.

Artemis was often surprised she didn't blow away like the page of a book she was slowly becoming.

He was, however, not surprised to learn that her heart was as black as the words that kept it beating.

* * *

_Another Minerva experiment that ended up casting the girl in a bad light. Dang. I really can't help it. This was inspired by the dictionary. com word of the day. I took the part of the word "Pedant" that meant "relying on books" or "a person holding books in esteem". I hope you like it and aren't tired of my drabbles yet :)_


	26. It's in the Eye of the Beholder

_Omigosh I haven't updated in FOREVER! I know, I am SO sorry! But the real world has been so busy, it's near killed me. But here, a little really bad drabble I composed in all of two minutes to show you guys I haven't died. _

* * *

A stray thought came to Holly as she drifted off to sleep. That morning she had gone on shopping trip with Juliet, for a little womanly bonding time. Juliet had insisted that they visit every beauty shop within twenty-five miles of Dublin, or at least that was what it had felt like to Holly. Holly did not purchase anything; she merely looked on in amusement as Juliet's arms became weighed down with more and more baggage. As this silly ritual continued, Holly was extremely perplexed as she gazed at the loaded beauty counters. She was astounded by the supreme amount of so called "Anti-aging" products these humans insisted upon purchasing.

Holly felt her own face, that was now still wrinkle-free, blemished only by a few scars to mark her bravery. But Holly thought that she wouldn't mind being lined with wrinkles. The lines showed that you had _lived..._ Holly grinned as she predicted the little crinkly laugh lines around her eyes, and of the little smile marks around the corners of her mouth. No, she didn't think she would mind growing old at all.

Suddenly, she turned to her sleeping lover and sighed. All she saw on his face was the permanently crinkled brow of worry, and the frown lines surrounding his lips. She stroked his anguished face.

* * *

_Written to show how ridiculous I think this whole obsession with beauty products and anti aging crap is...and just so I can write more Arty/Holly fluff :3_


	27. Stolid

_**UPDATE: I changed this chapter because I had a weird typo in the first line. Madman??? What the heck was I thinking when I wrote this...**_

_Inspired by the word of the day on the online dictionary._

* * *

"Hello, Artemis." said Holly. The man said nothing. Holly continued anyway.

"Artemis...I...I'm sorry I haven't seen you in awhile. I know we used to be great friends. We used to go on all those crazy adventures together." Holly laughed. "And I know we almost had something more..." Artemis remained silent.

"Ugh, D'arvit, I might as well stop beating around the bush. I came here to talk to you, and I'm going to talk. Well...Artemis, Arty. I guess I just came to say...I love you. I think I always knew it before. That's why I ran away, I knew that there would be infinite repercussions... But, you know, now I'm back and I just figured I should tell you. Artemis, I love you. I love you. _I love you... " _Her last declaration came out in little more than a whisper. Still, Artemis was silent.

"And I know I never really got to say goodbye..." She received no reply.

"D'arvit Artemis, say something! SAY SOMETHING!"

Holly fell to her knees in front of his gravestone, and wept.

* * *

_Wow, that pretty much sucked. Well, that's what you get when I am very ill. _


	28. The Sight

Minerva gazed coldly at the sight of Artemis as he drank in the sight of his retreating lover, her fine slight figure gliding across the grass. Her brow wrinkled in a frown, and she approached him.

"What do you see in her anyway, Artemis?" she said with a sigh. "She's not even very pretty. The wide brow, pointed ears, small figure. She looks _bizarre._ Alien-esque, even." Artemis turned his pale face towards her. He looked as if he had been slapped.

"She's beautiful." he said simply, his bicolored eyes glowing. Minerva pursed her perfect pink lips.

"Well," she said, "Beauty in the eye of the beholder and all that, I suppose." Artemis gave a small, calm little smile,

"Then you must be blind."

* * *

**I...like this one in a very cheesy, badly-written, OOC way. I just hadn't written a drabble in ages, the last sentence popped into my head, so I wrote the drabble around it.**


	29. Forgiveness

**I own nothing. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.**

***ATLANTIS COMPLEX SPOILERS***

**

* * *

**

The pain was negligible, really. You would think that being blasted by a fiery explosion would be unendurable, but Raine Vinyaya experienced the barest millisecond of agony before her world blacked out.

Surprisingly, her lids fluttered open seconds later. All logic in her brain told her that this wasn't possible. Clearly, the shuttle's explosion had been too powerful for her small elfin frame to handle, magic or no. And yet here she was, still. Surrounded by the same white landscape for miles all around. And yet, it was different here. She was alone. And the landscape appeared too soft for ice and snow.

Footsteps approaching. Vinyaya whirled around, grabbing at her belt for a Neutrino. It was not there. But she had no need to worry.

"Julius," she breathed. She told herself that it was of course, not possible. Julius Root had been killed years before by Opal Koboi. And yet there he was, a sad smile on his face.

"You are here too soon, Raine," he told her sadly, "But it really is lonely here when you are the first of your comrades to die. I'm almost happy to see you"

Raine knew she should probably be frightened, or miserable, or disappointed. Yet looking at her old friend's face elicited a sense of calm over her. Julius looked relaxed. At peace. His face was quite pale, none his infamous "Beetroot" coloring touching it. She did, however, feel just a bit lost.

"So...what now?" she asked, without any trace of her once legendary leadership. For who was there to lead? Root smiled, knowing just what to do. He approached his oldest friend and kissed her. For all his stubbornness and guts, he had never been brave enough before.

"For all his faults, it seems Turnball has helped us after all."

* * *

**I find it bizarre that I can read Atlantis Complex, with all its delicious Artemis/Holly moments and thought-provoking plot-lines, and the first thing I churn out is a Vinyaya/Root drabble. And sorry guys, I know it's literally been forever since I posted. I was just so un-inspired D:**


	30. Unbidden

**I do not own Artemis Fowl. Nor do I own a single line of dialogue in this drabble. That all belongs to the genius, Eoin Colfer :D**

***ATLANTIS COMPLEX SPOILERS***

**

* * *

**

"What's that, sweetness?" Artemis cringed as he heard the trite term of endearment come from his own mouth, unbidden by his own mind. How could this alter ego be such a fool? Clearly Holly would have to knock him unconscious, otherwise they would all expire from lack of oxygen. Yet Artemis could do nothing but watch the events unfold.

"Would you do anything for me, Orion?" Artemis was taken aback by this romantic approach on Holly's part. It made him slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why.

"Of course. Absolutely anything," said Orion, eager to please his fair maiden.

"Close your eyes and count to ten." Artemis chuckled. Clever Holly, using the boy's foolish weakness against him.

"What? No tasks? Not even a dragon to slay?"

"Close your eyes if you love me," Holly insisted. Immediately, Artemis's mind-screen went black. He sat for a moment, then found himself slowly closing his eyes.

* * *

**How could I read Atlantis Complex with all its adorable-ness and not have an A/H? That's just silly xD**


	31. All of Me

Holly looked at Arty's face. Since Artemis's venture as the last guardian of the Berserker Gate, his expression had returned to its normal, self-righteous beauty. Thank Frond, all his memories were now in place. Still, Holly frowned, and a sigh escaped her downturned lips. Artemis actually laughed. "What could possibly be wrong? I use every last bit of my mental capacity to bring myself back from the dead, and still, the elf is disappointed. And that is not a statement to be taken lightly, I possess a uniquely massive mental capacity. Admittedly, the six toes aren't exactly desirable..."

"It's not that," Holly interjected, "It's just...your eyes." She looked down, frustratingly embarrassed. But the LEP officer fought her way through, "They're both blue again. Both your own. It's just...I liked that one of your eyes was mine. It was like you always had a part of me with you, and now..."

Nothing but silence followed Holly's admission. Finally, she was forced to look up into those maddening, dizzingly blue eyes. For a moment Artemis's expression was inscrutable. Then, his hand slowly moved forward and covered Holly's own. "Don't worry," assured Artemis, placing Holly's small, elfin hand on his beating human chest, "It's yours."

* * *

_HOLY HOLLY I haven't updated in awhile! Sorry, folks, but The Last Guardian got my creative juices flowin'. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that cheesy little thang. _


End file.
